Resolución
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Es un One-short. Taka y Miaka después de casarse, piensan en todo lo que han tenido que pasar para estar juntos. Espero que les guste.


**Hola, aquí va mi primer One-short de Fushigi Yuugi…y claro ¡¡es un Tamahome o TakaXMiaka!! Espero que les guste!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Resolución**

**Recuerdos invaluables**

**One short**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que nació Hikari, la hija de Taka y de Miaka. Mientras que Taka trabajaba en la escuela Yotsubadai como entrenador de deportes, Miaka se encargaba de su recién abierta boutique, que por cierto tenía bastante éxito...

- ¡Miaka, ya llegué! –Dice Taka para después tirarse en el sofá, muy cansado- ¿Miaka? –Se levanta al no oír a su esposa.

- ¡Oh, ya has llegado, Taka! ¡Perdón! ¡Es que hoy la niñera se ha ido temprano! –Dice Miaka para después darle un beso de bienvenida a su esposo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –Le pregunta Taka a su esposa.

Muy bien, gracias. Hoy las ventas subieron mucho y estoy muy contenta –dice muy sonriente Miaka- ¿y a ti, Taka? –Le pregunta la chica mientras arregla la recámara.

- Pues, la verdad es que… si, muy bien…-dice sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Taka? Estás muy nervioso… ¿estás enfermo? –Le dice preocupada la chica.

- Eh, no, no tengo nada…M-Miaka, ¿por qué no vamos fuera y paseamos con la niña? –le dice tartamudeando de nerviosismo, viendo como la muchacha arreglaba con mucho ahínco la cama.

- Pero afuera está lloviendo, Taka. La niña puede resfriarse…

- Eh…pues…-dice Taka, para después ponerse a pensar en otra excusa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Taka? Últimamente has estado llegando muy tarde y parece que me escondieras algo…-Al terminar de limpiar la habitación, de repente patea una gran caja- ¿qué es esto? –mira el objeto extrañada.

- ¡No lo abras! –Trata de quitárselo, pero ella le gana- por favor…

Ya era tarde, ya que Miaka había abierto la caja, en donde encontró mucho dinero reunido en él.

- ¿Taka? –Dice extrañada- ¿qué es esto?

- Pues…-dice algo ruborizado-…estaba juntando un poco para…para regalarte algo por nuestro primer aniversario…

- Oh, Taka…-dice con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- Muchas gracias…

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Miaka? –le pregunta el chico, provocando que ella lo mirara- Aquel día…en el que nos casamos antes de que yo volviera al libro y peleara con Nakago…

- Lo recuerdo muy bien. Me dijiste que debías volver a tu mundo, así que me pediste que nos casáramos en mi mundo…y así lo hicimos, tú y yo, Tamahome…-le dice muy complacida. Recuerdos aquellos.

- Así es. Pero ahora tuvimos la oportunidad de casarnos frente a muchas personas –le dice Taka a Miaka- Y además…la fiesta que hizo tu madre por el nacimiento de Hikari nos ayudó mucho…-dice para después sacar de no se sabe donde su fiel calculadora-…Gracias a los regalos que le hicieron a nuestra hija, hemos ahorrado medio año entero de ropa y comida para ella…-dice riendo.

- ¡Oh Taka! ¡Tú jamás vas a cambiar! –Dice graciosamente enojada- ¡siempre andas pensando en el dinero!

- La verdad es que…me siento con el deber de hacerte feliz, Miaka –Miaka lo mira- Después de haber perdido a mi familia, sólo te tengo a ti. Todo lo que soy, es gracias a ti…

- Taka, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado. Se que tu familia está orgullosa de ti. Tanto tu padre como tus hermanitos. –Le dice sonriendo la chica-

- ¿Sabes? Cuando quedé muy herido por culpa de Nakago, pude ver a mi padre y a mis hermanos. Me dijeron que tenía que luchar por nuestro amor, que tenía que ser feliz…

- Y lo seremos siempre…mi querido Tamahome, lo seremos…-lo acaricia para después darle un corto beso.

- Oye… ¿no crees que es una vaina que me llames por los dos nombres? Ya decídete. –le dice de forma graciosa.

- Oh, lo siento, perdóname…-le dice realmente avergonzada.

- Miaka, ¿lo recuerdas todo? –Le pregunta a su esposa- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

- Por supuesto que si, como no acordarme de todo eso…

_¿Oye, estás bien?_

_Y-yo… ¡tenía tanto miedo! _

_Ya, ya, ya estás a salvo. No llores…_

_¡Oye__, __espera! _

_Ah, es verdad, oí en el pueblo que andabas buscándome. ¿Pasa algo?_

_¡Es cierto! ¡¿Tú no viste a Yui?!_

_¿Yui?_

_Si, mi amiga, la que estaba conmigo…_

_Pues… ¡no tengo idea!_

_¡Espera! ¡Ayúdame!_

- Recuerdo que te perseguía por todos lados…tratando de convencerte para que me ayudaras a encontrar a Yui.

- Han pasado tantas cosas que…todo esto parece un sueño. Te hice mucho daño, Miaka. –Pone un semblante de tristeza.

- Eso ya pasó. Lo que importa ahora es que…estamos juntos, Taka, y estoy realmente feliz de que por fin estemos juntos…-le dice ella con entusiasmo.

- La verdad es que…pensé que te dejarías engañar por esa ilusión de Tenkou. A mí me hizo ver como una simple copia de Tamahome…y la verdad es que…

- Pero eres el real, Taka. Tú eres Tamahome, el verdadero y el único. Aunque fuera igual que tú, sentía que no era lo mismo. Tú siempre fuiste el real, y lo serás siempre, Taka.

Deberías llamarme Tamahome ¿no lo crees? El nombre me gusta, además, aunque me da un poco de nostalgia por recordar lo que sufrí siendo yo todo el tiempo, es el que más me queda. Después de todo soy tu eterno protector, Suzaku no Miko.

- Bueno… la verdad es que ya me acostumbré a llamarte Taka, además es más fácil de pronunciar…

- Vaya, tú no cambias, Miaka. –le dice para después reír.

- Bueno, hay algunas costumbres que no se pierden ni con los años, ¿no es verdad, Taka? –le dice sarcásticamente.

- Pues, si lo dices por mí…-el muchacho sonríe nervioso- creo que es algo que jamás se me va a quitar...

- Ojala que esto jamás termine…-le dice para después abrazarlo, sin intenciones de soltarlo.

- Esto jamás acabará, Miaka. Te amo.

Ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad juntos. Ella, Yuki Miaka y él, Sukunami Taka, su amado y eterno Tamahome. Ahora todo estaría bien, porque su amor jamás terminaría.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno, creo que éste es el fin. Yo al principio no entendía mucho si es que Miaka se quedaba con Tamahome o con Taka, pero al final Taka resultó ser el verdadero Tamahome y como que eso ya aclara muchas cosas….¿no?. Me alegra mucho que los dos por fín se hayan quedado juntos!**

**Well, me despido. Para la próxima les prometo algo mejor!!**

**Namida no Megami.**


End file.
